My Anniversary Trip With Chadand So Random!
by channyloverPICTURE100
Summary: "Well, we won't under one circumstance."  Nico implied as he exchnaged glances with Tawni, Nico, Zora, and Grady.  "And what is that?" Sonny replied.  "You let us come with you!" Nico said.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys Sorry i haven't been updating i was looking the stills for The So Random! Halloween Special (i saw it the eppi on utube it was so funny!) and thre was a pic of Nico and Grady driving in a convertable and Zora, Sonny, and Tawni were kinda joyriding lol. So, i got this idea!**

" What are you doing Sonny?" Tawni asked as she looked at Sonny packing along with Nico, Grady, and Zora

"Getting ready to go on my trip to Orlando with Chad." Sonny replied packing her bathing suits.

"Uh. you never told us that," Tawni cried

**Sonny's P.O.V**

"Uh. you never told us that," Tawni cried. The reason i didn't wanna tell them was that they would make a huge deal. Besides, me and Chad needed some alone time because it was our 7th month anniversary.

"Because i knew you guys would make a huge deal!" Sonny barked.

"Well, we won't under one circumstance." Nico implied as he exchnaged glances with Tawni, Nico, Zora, and Grady.

"And what is that?" Sonny replied.

"You let us come with you!" Nico said.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME AND CHAD'S ALONE TIME! I'll have to ask him

**Hey guys sorry its so short itll get longer! Please R&R PEACE OUT SUKAHHSSS WAH**


	2. Thanks,Chad!

**Sorry! Haven't Uptadated in awhile! **

**Sonny's P.O.V**

OK, so my 7th month anniversary with Chad was supposed to be ME and HIM. Not ZORA, TAWNI,NICO and GRADY. Im on my way to Mackenzie Falls right now to ask him. I'm shaking and im pretty nervous.

_"Trevor, you can take my grass...but not my WATER!"_

"CUT M'LADAY ON THE SET!" Chad said as Sonny always visited.

"UGHH CHAD! You gotta cut it out!" Trevor said.

Chad just ignored him.

"So...hey Chad!" Sonny said as she put her left arm around his neck and her right arm fingers crawling up with chest.

"ok...whatdya you want." Chad replied making it obvious she wanted something.

"Ok. fine" Sonny said as she dropped her arms.

"My cast found out about our trip and they...wanna go." Sonny blurted out.

"Ok..then...they will come." Chad cried.

"UGH BUT CHA- wait what?" Sonny said shockingly

" I said they could come.." Chad repied

"REALLY? CHAD YOUR THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!" Sonny barked out with a huge smile planted onto her face.

"Yup, Yes, i am!" Chad agreed as he popped his collar.

"I'm goona go tell the cast,BYE. and  
THANKS AGAIN CHAD!" Sonny said as she ran off.

"EYY GUYS, GOOD NEWS!"

" CHOCO MILKA CHOCO CAME OUT TODAY?" Tawni asked.

"No." Sonny replied.

"THE NEW WALLPAPER FOR MY VENT ARRIVED?" Zora bulged in?

"No"

Grady and Nico's face's lighted up,

"NEW GAME BOX 4080 CAME OUT!" Nico and Grady asked the same time.

Nico slammed on the wooden table

"JINX!" Nico barked out.

"AWW Man, every time ya know your so much better than me at that" Grady said

"OMG i know it just happenens everytime." Tawni said.

"Ya know its what i do i just cant help it. Its me ya know its just me!" Nico said

"Yeah, ya know wha-" Zora said as she got cut off by Sonny.

Everybody except Sonny was group mumbling.

"GUYS CUT IT OUT! YOU CAN ARE GOING TO ORLANDO WITH ME AND CHAD!"

The whole So Random! Cast eye's opened up and just ran out of the door way pushing eachother.

Nico just knocked Grady down.

"Sorry man, its just me!" Nico cried out.

**PLEASE R&R TANKS YA!**


	3. Packing & Rules!

**Hey guys, sorry i havent uploaded. And about my Story MISSING CHAD OR NOT im really sorry i haven't updated! I kinda have writers block with that story! Anywayz here it is! this is my fav chappy so far b/c it has everybody point of veiw wile their packing!**

**Tawni P.O.V**

YAY! Can't wait for Orlando with Chad and Sonny, ok sure it will be weird becuase its Sonny and Chad's 7 month anaversary and there goona be all lovey dovey,and kissy- witch means i should bring my horn to blow in their faces! but i will just ignore it! OK so what do i pack? # tubes of choco moco choco..CHECK! Those lips get dry easily, plus i may meet some hot boys! Flip flops in every shade of pink..CHECK! If we are goona be their for 2 weeks i need 3 bathing suits a day thats a total of? Ugh i cant do math!

**Zora P.O.V**

"ZORAAA?" I heard tawni call from her dressing room. Oh god, wonder what this is now! " If i need 3 bathing suits a day and we are staying their for 2 weeks how much will i need?" Tawni asked. Hmmm lemme see: Two weeks is 14 days and i times that my 3 so 14 times 3 is.. 42 bathing suits. WOWZA... "42!" I screamed back to Tawni. OK so now its time to pack! Ok, first i pack and vent cleaner, the vents can be very dirty! Silly string. For when Sonny and Chad are kissing- and trust me and will be. I can spray silly string inbetween them to stop. Hmm... Nico has purple dye- wonder what i can use that for! Lemme ask him "**Nico P.O.V**

"NIICO?" i heard Zora ask me from her dressing room.. UGHH im trying to pack! " Can i borrow your purple dye?" Zora asked. Oh god, what is she goona do with it. "FOR WHAT?" I asked " You will see!" Zora replied. Ok, what do i bring. Man dozer me and grady made...CHECK. Game box 57.. CHECK. Fire Batlle 26: The video game. Oh. Grady has it lemme ask him.

**Grady P.O.V**

"?" I heard Nico call me from his dressing room. "What?" I yelled back from my dressing room. " Can i borrow your Fire Battle 26!" He asked. " Yeh, sure." I replied.

**No P.O.V**

The whole So Random! Cast ran outside the studio is a line with all their bags. Standing right in front of them were Sonny and Chad with a white board. "OK," Sonny said in a very bossy strict tone. " Your lucky me and Chad let you come with us but these are the rules. The rules were written on the white board

**1. You guys will not be in the same suite as me and Chad, So DONT barge into our room.**

**2. You follow the schedule me and Chad give you. You will be paired up with a partner- we are still deciding on that BUT we have your schedule. **

**3. You let me and Chad have our alone time.**

**4. We get our own private dates.**

**5. on the 5th day of our trip witch is June 13, me and Chad will have the WHOLE DAY to ourselves.**

**6. Tawni- Dont change into more that 3 outfits a day- it gets annoying**

**7. ZORA- No pranks!**

**8. NICO AND GRADY: No hitting on all the girls- you won't get them half hour of videogames a day!**

"GOT IT?" Chad asked?

"Yes" The cast said annoyed.

"Good, and did i mention you guys will have to drive in a seperate car and me and chad will go into his car on the way to the airport and throughout the trip!

**please R&R tanksyaaaaa**


	4. Limo Kisses, and Limo Coping

**Sorry i never posted this yesterday! I will post "Not funny Lucy" on Saturday if that's ok :) GUYS, SORRY ITS REALLY SHORT, I PROMISE YOU A SUPER LONNNNGGGGG CHAPTER NEXT WEEK**

SONNY POV  
"UGH!" Tawni groaned. "Why do you and Chad get to just go to the airport alone, while i'm stuck with the goof balls in my car!" She continued. " Tawni, ya know you just said we are using your car." Nico said " UGH" Tawni groaned once again. " GUYS, we aren't using anybody's car, we can't leave our cars at the airport, you guys will just be in a different limo, and on the trip me and Chad will rent the car and you guys could rent the other one." The 2 limo's were finally here, and i'm so exited. "Alright, bye guys, meet you at the airport!" I say to them holding Chad's hand and leading him to to the limo.

**Tawni POV**

UGH! I have to be stuck in a limo with these dimwits. Anyways, I'm glad I'm not in the limo with Sonny and Chad could i say Sonny grabbing Chad's shirt and pulling him into the car and starting making out. Eh, I'll just have to cope! I look in the back and Zora's is texting, well at least i think she is- she's ALWAYS up to something! Grady is picking his nose, BLECH, and Nico is looking in a Victoria's Secret magazine, what a pig.

**IN SONNY AND CHAD'S LIMO**

**Sonny POV**

BETS MAKEOUT EVER! . I pulled away out of breath. " Babe, I really don't think it was a good idea to let them come." I say looking up at him. "No, it will be fine, If we just act all lovey dovey they hate us and avoid us!" He suggested. " Yeah, I guess" I reply. "and, oh I can't wait to see you in that bikini!" Chad says raising one eyebrow. " Chad, your such a pig!" I saw hitting is arm playfully. "And lets not hope Zora plays one of her genius pranks on us!" I also add. .

**HALF OUR LATER**

**Chad POV**

YES! We are finally here! We have these random people carry out bags for us. Too bad my private jet was getting repaired. Everybody looked and me and Sonny's cast like we were the president, well I guess i can see that happening to me, but not the randoms. "EW, AIRPLANE SEATS! .NOW!" I hear Tawni spazzing out. "COOL THE SEATS ARE MAGNETIC!" I hear Zora call out. For some reason Sonny seemed really jelous becuase all the girls were admiring me and staring at me. She look like she was goona cry. I put my arm around her, lift her chin up and smile at her. "Hey, your mine, and don't you forget that!" Sonny says to me. FIRST CLASS FLIGHT TO ORLANDO FLORDIA, PELASE ABORD YOUR SEATS. This going to be one crazy ride.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THNX! :)**


End file.
